gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
}} es una cancion interpretada en el episodio , esta incluida en el album Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volumen 3, tiene solos de Marley(En el Show), Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Jake, Sam, Brittany Contexto de la canción Fue la forma en la que Marley decidió agradecerle a Sue por lo que hizo por ella y su madre, cuando la canción empieza se ve a Puck y Jake viendo a sus madres compartiendo momentos especiales que los unieron, luego pasa la escena a Kurt, Burt y Blaine, compartiendo la cena de Navidad, luego vuelve a Sam y Brittany compartiendo mas tiempo juntos y al final se ve a Marley y New Directions agradeciendo a Sue su gran gesto. Letra Brittany (Marley en la versión del episodio) con New Directions harmonizando: ''' Have yourself a merry little Christmas Let your heart be light From now all our troubles will be Out of sight '''Puck: Have yourself a merry little Christmas Make the yule-tide gay Jake: From now on our Troubles will be miles away Jake y Puck: ''' Here we are as in olden days Happy golden days of yore '''Sam y Brittany: Faithful friends who are dear to us Gather near to us Jake: Once more Brittany: ''' Once more '''Sam: Once more Blaine: Through the years we all will be together If the Fates allow Kurt y Blaine: Hang a shining star upon the highest bough And have yourself a merry little Christmas now Puck con New Directions harmonizando: ''' Faithful friends who are dear to us Gather near to us once more '''Blaine con New Directions: Through the years we all will be together If the fates allow Hang a shining star upon the highest bough Brittany (Marley en la versión del episodio) y Blaine con New Directions: And have yourself a merry little Christmas now Curiosidades *Esta es una de las canciones en donde en la versión de estudio es cantada por una persona y en el episodio es interpretado por otra, tal como sucede con: Imagine, A House Is Not A Home y One de la primera temporada; Time Warp y The Most Wonderful Day of the Year de la segunda temporada; You Get What You Give de la tercera temporada; Drive My Car y You've Got to Hide Your Love Away de la quinta temporada. *En el álbum de esta canción, Melissa Benoist aparece en los créditos a pesar de que sólo canta en la versión del episodio. *Darren Criss canto esta canción varias veces antes de hacerlo en el episodio. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en Breadstix Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Glee, Actually Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el apartamento de New York Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volumen 3 Categoría:Canciones Navideñas